Secrets Keep Us Apart
by Canadian Bagel
Summary: Eli found Clare on the streets, as a stripper. They haven't seen eachother since she left for college and Clare wants to go back to what they had. Now that someone else wants Eli. Will she get in the way of them being together?
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going? I'm fine thanks for not asking. So this story is going to be a little longer than my other ones. And I'm thinking of taking requests on what's going to happen in the next chapter. So any ideas? Anyways, enjoy. Forgot to mention, Degrassi: In Too Deep is almost over. I'm freaking out because season 11 is starting in JULY! Alright, now you can read.**

**Btw Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><em>Secrets Keep Us Apart<em>

Walking through the city at night never felt so peaceful. No muggers or police to ruin my walk to work. Well I work from home so I was just walking home from dinner. By now I was walking past Degrassi. I had some of my best and worst times there. Just walking past it made me think of Clare. Once she hit college I lost all connection with her. I wonder if she still thinks of me. Naah, she would've called me or something. I think I see someone. Someone dressed in colorful clothing. And that someone, looks a lot like Clare.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. Should I walk up to her? Should I walk away? Should I ask why she's dressed like a slut? Then I knew what to do when I heard her cry. Her sobs brought tears to my eyes. When I was about to reach her, I hoped that it wasn't Clare. I didn't want the love of my life to be crying her eyes out. Once I was in front of her I spoke.

"Clare?" I asked. She looked up. Her hair and makeup were a mess. Not to mention her really _'revealing'_ clothing. She looked down, not wanting to talk. I offered her a ride. But she declined. So I just sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Just walking home. What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I don't want you to get the wrong impression about me if I do." she replied.

Right now I wasn't sure if I wanted to know why she was like this. I stood up and took her hand. Then I leaded her to Morty. She was being silent. Like she didn't know what to do. I didn't know where she was staying. _If_ she was staying anywhere. So I drove her to a motel. It didn't look like she had any money. Guess I'm paying for her room. Once she got out of Morty she spoke.

"You really want to know why I was on the streets?" she told me.

"If you don't want to tell me..." but then she cut me off.

"I do. You should know." she told me. "I couldn't get into college. So my parents kicked me out. I needed to make money. So I'm working as a stripper just to get by."

I could see a tear go down her face. Then I took her inside to get her checked in. Of course, with everyone's eyes on us it looked like I hired some hooker. I didn't want to bring up her _'job' _so I just kept my mouth shut. Her room was on the 4th floor. I opened the door for her, but she stopped at the door way. She turned around to face me.

"Thank you, so much!" she told me.

"You're welcome. And you should be getting some sleep." I told her while ruffling her hair like a child. But before I left, she grabbed my arm. Then our lips crashed onto each other's.

What was I doing? I haven't seen this girl in years and now I'm locking lips with her! I had ended the kiss. She looked sad at the departure. Then I left with a _goodbye_. At that point I wasn't sure if I wanted that to happen again. But I was sure that I would be back tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll have to choose my choice. Date a stripper, or find someone better?

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I wanted this to be longer. Eh no writer's writing is perfect. So I want your opinion. Good bad? Lame cool? And if you want me to continue the next chapter should be up by Monday night. It's Spring Break so I have lots of free time. So if you're on Spring Break too, enjoy the free time and eat lots of donuts. But not too much or else you'll get fat and jiggleh. Anyways see ya!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow fanfictoners. I like calling myself a fanfictioNERD cuz, well I'm pretty geeky. But everyone must express their inner geek! So back to the story. Like Eli said in the last episode, he's going to come back. Let's find out how Clare reacts...**

**Again, disclaimer: Don't own anything, sadly. But I do own Natalie. You'll see who she is later...**

* * *

><p><em>Secrets Keep Us Apart<em>

This morning when I woke up, I wanted to see Clare. There was something inside me that wanted her. I wanted her next to me, holding my hand, and kissing me. Just like we used to. I think now we both wanted what we used to have.

I did my daily routine.

Got up.

Showered.

Ate breakfast.

And left.

I didn't exactly remember where the motel was. I got lost every 20 minutes. After an hour or so I finally made it. I prepared myself. What was I supposed to say? Does she want me to come back? Looks like I'm going to find out.

I entered the air conditioned lounge. The lady at the front desk gave me a weird look. Probably because I look like I just got out of bed (which I did). She didn't seem to care though. I made my way to the elevator. Pressed the 4th floor button. And went up to Clare's room.

I stood in front of her door for a moment. Then I lifted my hand and knocked on the door. Once I did the door opened. I heard some moaning noises. Not a very pleasant noise to hear. I walked around the room. I opened the bed room door. And there she was. Under the covers with another man.

She looked up and saw the hurt in face. I thought after I saved her from the streets she would stop her _'job'_. I guess I was wrong.

"Eli, I can explain," she told me.

"Don't bother, I don't want to hear your excuses." I told her as I left the room.

Just this morning I found out I wanted her back. And off she goes breaking my heart. Once I was in the lounge the lady stopped me. She saw the tears going down my face. I rarely cry. And if I do, they would be when I was alone. But now I'm crying in front of a complete stranger. She asked me if I was okay. Of course I wasn't! I just replied with a no.

"I'm Natalie," she told me.

"Eli," I repied. Natalie looked amazing. Even in a motel uniform. Her long black hair brought up her gray eyes. Something about her reminded me of Julia. That reminder made me fill with joy.

"Want a ride home?" she offered.

"No thanks, I got a car."

"Ok" she said as she walked away. I felt something about Natalie. Something about her made me want to come back. Looks like I'm doing daily visits. Not for Clare but for Natalie.

When I was entering Morty, I saw Clare running out of the building. She was the last person I wanted to see. As I was driving away I heard her saying 'sorry' and 'forgive me'. But she wasn't going to get an apology.

I didn't turn on the radio. I wasn't in the mood for music. But there was something running around in my head. _Natalie_. What was it that couldn't get her out of my thoughts? I think I like her. I can't just ask her out! First, because I barely know her. Second, because I don't know if she likes me back (probably not). And third, because I would look like a man whore because I still like Clare. Yeah she hurt me, but you can't randomly stop liking someone.

Once I got home I just wanted to sleep. All the things that happened this monring were definitely sleepworthy. I think I'm going to sleep the day away. Tomorrow I will see Natalie and avoid Clare. Hold on, I should probably go to work. Which is my house so I don't really have to go anywhere. But first I will plan what I'll say tomorrow. I can't say something stupid to a girl like Natalie.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, how you liking it so far? Think it's okay? Oh well. Anyways, since it's Spring Break all my friends are out having fun. Unlike me. I'm the one staying at home writing stories. Wow, I can be a pretty boring person. Oh the things I discover about myself.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! My family took a suprise visit to Maryland. So sorry. Anyways, my Spring Break is over so I'm back to writing. Enjoy chapter 3 of my some what good story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, like I say in all the other chapters.**

* * *

><p>Secrets Keep Us Apart<p>

I woke up with my face planted on my laptop. I should really stop working so late. My body ached from the way I was sleeping. Today was Monday. That means grocery shopping. How fun. So I slipped on a pair of clean pants and a t-shirt, and off I went. Supermarket here I come.

Morty looked so lonely without me. I hopped in, then drove on to the store.

I did my weekly errands. Milk, eggs, I think you get it. But what wasn't on my list: Finding Clare. I saw her looking at the cheese. I felt bad for just driving away last night. I had to fix this. Too bad, there's another problem. Natalie's here too. Why does everyone go grocery shopping on Monday? I approached them like they were wild animals. I didn't want to know what would happen with them together.

"H-Hey," I told as they turned around. Natalie had a large smile on her face. While Clare had a blank expression. She seemed pretty sad to see me again.

We talked for a little while. I found out that Clare and Natalie became friends when she checked into the motel. No wonder they were shopping together. I finally did what I had to do this morning. All except talk to Clare. But now wasn't the time.

I went home and immediatly picked up the phone. Now was the time.

_"Clare?"_

_"Eli? Hi!"_

_"Uh, about yesterday when I went inside your room..."_

_"Oh! Well he was sort of a... customer."_

_"Oh okay. So no awkwardness between us?" _Then there was a long silence.

_"Eli, I love you. I know you don't love me back but I just wanted you to know!" _That's when I hung up.

What did I do! I tried to resolve my problems with her but now I just made them worse. Why am I so stupid? I couldn't build up the courage to call her back. My hand was trembling. Like it was telling me to pick up the damn phone and call her. Instead of picking up the phone I picked up my car keys. Problems like this should be fixed face-to-face.

When I made it to the entrance I ran through the revolving door. Not even noticing Natalie staring at me like I was some kind of freak. I pressed the elevator button to go up. It wouldn't work. I ran up the flight of stairs to her room. I knocked on her door all out of breath.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I need to fix this. I'm sorry I overreacted. Please just forgive me." Right now I just wanted to fall into her arms.

"Of course I forgive you. Even though I should be the one apologizing." she told me. I shifted my head in disagreement. I finally did what I came here for. I might've solved my conflict with Clare, but not my feeling for Natalie. Or Clare.

My stomach was in knots. Natalie or Clare? As I walked to the lounge I thought about my desicion, hard. I made it to the lounge. There I saw Natalie. That's when I made my desicion. I knew who I wanted to be with. And that someone's name is Clare.

I never knew why I thought I loved Natalie more than Clare. I thought things were about to turn well. I would tell Clare I still love her. And she loves me back. Everything was going smooth until,

"Eli!" yelled Natalie. Before I could say hi she started talking again. "I wanted to ask you something. Do you maybe want to catch a movie tomorrow night?" she asked me. Fucking great. Now she asks me!

"Oh umm," that was all I could say. I couldn't say yes or no! I was trapped. "Uhhh, sure." That was it. My 'Get Clare to be with me' plan was postponed.

"Great! I'll meet you here tomorrow." She walked away and my head felt like it was going to explode. Why must my life be terrible?

* * *

><p><strong>OOOhhhh what's going to happen next? I wanted this chapter to be longer. I guess the break sort of weirded up my writing mind. Oh well. Sorry if this chapter was bad. But I SWEAR the next one will be better. I think the next chapter might also be the last. Maybe! Anyways, reviews can be nice!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Nydegrassigirl~ **Yeah, you're right. I didn't really think that through. I can be stupid sometimes.

**So you guys ready for another chapter? This is mainly the Natalie and Eli date. I couldn't just skip that part so sorry if this doesn't effect the story at all. Let's get reading.**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying that I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>Secrets Keep Us Apart<em>

I seriously have to stop messing up my life. Why didn't I just say no? I have to stop being so nice to people. It was 7:32 pm. 28 more minutes until I have to meet Natalie. But I had a plan. This one might actually work.

Alright, my plan was super old-school. But the classics always work. I was going to act totally insane. I'm going to be talking in the movies, being cheap with the tickets and popcorn, and make her hate me! This is going to be so much fun.

I was actually excited to meet Natalie at the motel. I couldn't wait for her to never want to see me again. Yeah, this might make me seem a little selfish. But I didn't need Natalie like I needed Clare. So sorry but I really want something to work out right now. I made my way to Morty and drove on to the motel.

Natalie was waiting for me. She looked anxious. Probably because I was 15 minutes late. But once she said hello, I knew I was going to regret this.

_"Hey," _I told her_._

_"Where were you?" _

_"I was late. So what?" _My plan was just starting. She then gave me the I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that look. I didn't really care. I wasn't here to be nice. Then she hopped into Morty and shut the door. Hard.

I didn't say a word to her on the way to the movies. But it really seemed like she didn't want to talk. Now it was time for part two of my plan. I said I 'forgot' my wallet. Therefore, she pays for the tickets and popcorn. After she bought them, she looked like she was about to explode with anger. But I also feel pretty guilty for making her do that.

Once the movie started I was continuously talking. A lot of times I had popcorn in my mouth and a few bits got on her face. Part three of my plan was in full effect. Too bad when I was actually enjoying the movie, I got both of us kicked out of the theatre. And I was sure Natalie wanted to kick me out of her life.

_"Why were you acting like that?" _she asked me_._

_"What do you mean. I'm acting perfectly normal."_

_"If this is what you mean by 'normal' then I don't ever want to talk to you." _YES! She hates me!

_"Fine, if that's how you want it."_

_"Why did Clare ever fall for you?" _Ouch! Right in the heart. _"Just wait until I tell her what kind of guy you really are." _My jaw dropped. Was she really going to tell her?

And with that, she left. This wasn't a complete victory. Yes, she hates me. But I hurt one of Clare's friends. And I'm hoping she was bluffing and won't tell her.

When I walked outside to go home, I saw Natalie sitting in a cab, driving away. I entered Morty and went home. This was such a fun night. Even if I hurt someone. Wow, I can be crude.

_NOTE TO YOU: Yeah, this chapter was boring. It's just that I HAD to write about the date. And I was thinking in the next chapter Clare does find out about the date and how mean he was. What do you guys think? Anyways sorry but I hope you still liked it a little. Oh! And sorry for posting so late. School takes away from my writing time._

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? Nice chapter? Nahhh too boring. But the next one will be filled with drama with all three characters. Anyways. Did you see Drop the World pt. 1! I did, 5 times. I kept crying when Eli and Clare broke up. Anyone else cry?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh Emm Geeee! In Too Deep is over in a little while! I cannot wait for July. But I'm not sure I can make it that long without Degrassi. Anyone else excited for season 11? I MUST know what will happen between the new character, Jake, and Clare! No Cake pleeaasse! Onward to the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Secrets Keep Us Apart<em>

My eyes could barely stay open that morning. I was up so late last night laughing about what happened. But I wondered if Natalie had said anything to Clare. And if she did, what did she say?

I checked my phone. One missed call from Clare. _Shit. _I called her back and she picked up without hesitation.

_"Eli?"_

_"Yeah? You called."_

_"Oh! Right. You want to get some breakfast? Unless you already ate." _Yes! This is my chance to get things moving with me and Clare again.

_"Sure. Meet you at The Dot?"_

_"Totally! Bye." _She hung up before I could respond. After that I got ready for our sort of 'breakfast date'. Then I grabbed the keys to Morty and walked myself outside. I drove to The Dot to see Clare already waiting for me.

I prepared myself. With all the stuff that already happened, I couldn't let this opportunity slip away. I opened the car door and walked towards Clare. When I was standing in front of her she didn't give my a hello. Just a friendly smile. I couldn't take this as a good sign. I sat in the chair next to her and began to talk.

_"Is there a reason for the random breakfast and silenceness?" _I asked her. She just sat there a moment before she replied.

_"Did you go on a date with Natalie?" _Great, she DID tell her about that.

_"Yeah, but she asked me!"_

_"I don't think that changes anything you still went with her!" _I couldn't say anything back. She knew I knew that she still loved me. Then I remembered I never told I still love her. Thank goodness or else she would be even more angry with me.

_"Fine, don't answer me." _Then she stormed off. I felt frozen. Watching her slip away was something I couldn't handle. So then I stood up ran to her and said,

_"I love you Clare, I really do."_

_"Sure just an excuse for pity."_

_"No, Clare believe me I really do!" _She didn't believe me. She was gone. I was left there standing with everyone staring at me. I wasn't sad. I was furious! My life sucked! The love of my life was gone because of a stupid date with some girl!

I picked up my keys and and made it to Morty. Before I went home I made a trip to a liquor store. It's self explanatory about what I was going to buy. Then I drove to the house, opened every bottle of beer, and drank and drank and drank.

Gulp after gulp my head grew more weary. I wasn't sure if I could make it to my bed. But then I had an idea. This was all Natalie's fault. So she didn't deserve to live in a world with me and Clare. She didn't deserve to live at all.

I looked around the house for the gun I use when I go hunting. I found it in my closet and walked out the door, still drunk. I could barely lift my hand to open the car door. So I decided to walk. Even though I wasn't sure if she worked there at this time.

It was only 2:00 so it was pretty bright outside. Everyone could see me run into poles and almost vomiting.

When I reached the motel I remembered something. I didn't know what to do. It was so bright everyone could see me. Everyone was already looking at the 'lump' I was trying to hide in my jacket. I stood outside for ten minutes thinking of plans that would actually work. Then it hit me. I had the perfect plan. Natalie would fall right in my trap.

I was still hazy. Twelve bottles can mess up your mind. It took me a while to realize that I had been spinning in a revolving door while I was trying to get in. When I was inside I saw Natalie at the counter. She looked at me like I was something she'd never seen before.

_"Can I have a room?" _I asked her with a shaky voice.

_"You must've been spinning in that door for a long time." _She said while handing me the key. She sounded mad

_"Wait! Can you come with me?"_

_"Well uh, your a customer. I have to." _My plan was falling into place.

She walked me to my room. I offered for her to come in. She didn't want to but she did. I immediatly locked the door. It was time.

* * *

><p><strong>DUUUNNN DUUUNNN DUUUNNN! Even I don't know what's going to happen next! But today is the last day of Degrassi season 10 (maybe not if it's past 422/11). I WAS excited. Now I'm just sad and scared. Bare with me if I go into depression and don't write for a while. Just kidding, hopefully.**


	6. I Have To Say Something

**Alright PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't get mad at me.**  
><strong>I know it's been a long time since I wrote a chapter.<strong>  
><strong>It's not because I discontinued the story.<strong>  
><strong>It's because my computer got a virus!<strong>  
><strong>It's probably my fault that the computer got the virus.<strong>  
><strong>I'm always on sites that have <em>'virus threats'.<em>**  
><strong>I just got my computer back on Monday, so Chapter 6 should be up on Friday.<strong>  
><strong>I have something to ask you though.<strong>  
><strong>How are you with this Degrassi withdraw?<strong>  
><strong>At first I was sure I was going to die without it.<strong>  
><strong>But the weeks past I learned to cope with this.<strong>  
><strong>The bad thing is that only one person at my school (that I know of) likes Degrassi!<strong>  
><strong>Is that insane or what!<strong>  
><strong>But that person is no where near as obsessed as me.<strong>  
><strong>But I hope you're doing well with this.<strong>  
><strong>Back to the real reason of this message.<strong>  
><strong>I am completely sorry<br>Forgiveness? :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! The wait is over. I haven't written a Degrassi fanfic in a while so I'm full of ideas! I have to say something first. I'm watching Saved By The Bell from the 80's. Mario Lopez has the biggest dimples ever! Anyways, onwards to Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><em>Secrets Keep Us Apart<em>

_Natalie's Pov_

I hated seeing Eli's face. The more I thought of it the more I hated it. But what I was thinking is, why the hell did Eli want me to come into his room?

I stood there waiting for the next thing he wanted me to do. He just stood there looking straight into my eyes, with an evil look on his face. I was becoming a little worried. Did he find out that I told Clare about our date? He can't be mad at me, she needed to know.

He took off his jacket carefully. As if there were a glass vase in there. He looked up on the ceiling, like he was looking for something. He stared at every part of the room. Then he told me to bring him extra pillows. Why would Eli need extra pillows if there's five already on his bed.

_Eli's Pov_

Natalie was leaving. This messed up motel doesn't even have security camera's. The reason why I asked for more pillows is because I can hide the sound of a gunshot. The others are to hide Natalie. My plan can't go wrong. Natalie will soon come to an end.

She walked into the room with an armfull of pillows. She plopped them onto the bed and waited for me to say something.

_"Anything else?" _She asked me

_"Yes, but not right now. Come to my room at 10:45"_

_"You want me to come to your room at 10:45!"_

_"I am a customer aren't I?"_

Natalie had a agitated look on her face. She nodded her head in agreement and left. The trap is set.

* * *

><p><strong>At 10:45<strong>

_Knock, Knock. _She was at the door. I hid the gun in my back pocket and moved the pillows to the edge of the bed for an easy reach. My hand reached out for the door handle, but I stopped. Was I really going to kill someone? Is death the right revenge? _Knock, Knock _again. I couldn't stop now. I reached for the door while my heart was beating faster than anything ever before. The door opened and Natalie stood there. Like a statue unable to move.

She walked in and stared at the pile of pillows. I grabbed one and reached for my back pocket. There was barely enough energy in me to take hold of the gun. I wrapped my fingers around it a lifted it out out. Before she saw what was in my hand she looked at me like I was a freak. Now that she knew she could get hurt, her gray eyes shot open as well as her mouth.

I was breathing heavily. Natalie's body was trembling. I walked over to the door and locked it. When I turned around to lock the door Natalie had run into the bathroom.

_"Get out of there!"_

_"Please don't hurt me Eli!"_

_"Why not? You ruined Clare and me! You don't deserve to live."_

_"I'm sorry. So so sorry! I'll get you and Clare back together, I promise." _I could hear her crying of fear.

I didn't trust Natalie. But there was something in her voice that said not to hurt her. I told her to come out and she opened the door. Her makeup was smeared like Clare's when I found her on the street. Natalie walked out of the bathroom with her eyes on the gun. To show her I wasn't going to use it, I dropped it. But when I did, there was a **BANG!**

My mouth opened in pain. I had shot myself. I looked down to see my leg slowly gushing blood. Natalie rushed to my side. She didn't know what to do.

_"Call an ambulance!"_

_"Put the pillow on your leg." _she said while storming to the phone.

I could here people chatting and shouting outside the hall. They obviously heard the shot. I lay down on the bed and watched the blood stream down my leg and onto the floor. I wanted to scream my loudest, but everyone was already too suspicious.

Natalie was finished talking on the phone and ran towards me. She grabbed my arm and a few pillows to hide the wound. Then she helped me up and walked me to the door. She opened it and made sure no one was looking. The crowd of people had worn down. We made our way to the elevator and went down to the lounge.

_"Did you call an ambulance?" _That was a stupid question. Why else would she be on the phone in the room?

_"Yeah, they're on their way." _She still seemed a little shaky about the 'incedent'. _"I'm going to call Clare."_

She can't call Clare. What am I supposed to tell her. I was going to kill your friend because she told you about our date? Keeping secrets from her is what got me into this mess. Clare just needs to handle the fact that an insane person is in love with her. And maybe, she's in love with that insane person too.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know the ending could be better. But I said the chapter would be up by Friday. And it is! So in this chapter Natalie is so nice to stick with Eli even though he almost killed her. What will Clare think of it? BTW this is the longest chapter so far! I thought maybe you wanted to know. I thought of something! What if Eli's leg gets amputated? Nahhh that's dumb. Anyways, so long and goodbye!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Holy chizz! Buffy the Vampire Slayer is going to be on Teennick! I've never seen it but it looks UNBELIEVABLY awesome. And I can't wait for the season 11 Degrassi promo. The Boiling Point promo was super duper awesome. But if Eli gets together with that new Imogen girl then there will be hell to pay. Just kidding I can't hurt a fly, maybe.**

* * *

><p><em>Secrets Keep Us Apart<em>

Before I knew it, I had lost too much blood that I passed out. I had a dream when I was passed out. Clare was there, and so was Natalie. Even Adam was there! We were at Clare and mine's wedding. Everyone was happy as Clare and I kissed as a married couple. But even passed out I knew it was too good to be true.

As I slowly opened my eyes I could see everyone in front of me. Natalie and Clare and Adam. Not to mention the doctors at my feet, examining my wound. Both Clare and Adam were on the phone. So I started to talk to Natalie.

_"I'm_ _alive right?"_

_"You're lucky. The ambulance took forever to get here so my clothes were drenched in blood. Very gross." _No wonder she was wearing different clothes.

_"Can I talk to Adam and Clare?"_

_"Sure."_

She walked to the corner where they were talking on the phone. I looked down at my leg. It was carefully bandaged. How did I shoot myself? I wasn't going to kill Natalie. Well, at first but then I changed my mind! Life is so unfair.

_"Dude, how did you get shot in the leg?" _asked Adam.

_"Yeah, when Natalie called I thought you went on some kind of rampage and shot yourself! I was so worried." _She was worried? So she does care about me.

_"Um.. It's a funny story."_

_"Funny how?" _asked Clare.

I explained to them that I had tried to kill Natalie. I explained how I dropped the gun and shot myself. After Adam and Natalie left to go home, Clare stayed. This time, there's no way anything can mess up when I tell Clare I love her. Plus she was the only one that stayed. That has to mean something, right?

_"Clare?" _She turned to me but didn't say anything. _"You know I love you, right?"_

_"I know." _I know? That's all she can say?

_"That's all you're going to say?"_

She sighs and says _"I love you too Eli. I really do. But if we do get back together Natalie will hate me."_

_"Yeah, almosting killing someone does that."_

_"This isn't funny. I have to go. Goodbye."_

_"Later."_

Why does it matter if Natalie will hate us? We love eachother and Natalie is keeping us apart. For once it isn't my fault. I went back to sleep and waited for the morning to come. I was hoping for a nice dream again tonight. I woke up to my cellphone. I reached my arm out for it and found out I had a text message, from Clare. What a nice way to start the morning.

**Natalie won't run my life. Call me when you wake up. - Clare**

"Looks like I'm calling Clare." I said to myself. Hearing her not mad at me made my day. We talked for a while and then she arrived at the hospital. We talked for hours. We were acting like friends not messed up lovers. But Clare came here to talk about out relationship. If we even have one.

_"So Natalie won't run your life?"_

_"Nope. That's why I want to give us a try again."_

_"Why the sudden change of thought?"_

_"My life isn't exactly perfect. I have nothing to lose so I should at least be happy with someone I love."_

_"That makes two of us."_

Clare leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips. It's been a while since I felt that. Our lips upon eachother moved in rhythm. These were one of these moments you didn't want to end. It was a moment when you loved someone and that someone loved you back.

Now I'm sort of glad I shot my own leg. It's like it made Clare realize she is still in love with. I think she did stop loving me at one point. Maybe it was when I went on that date with Natalie. Or maybe that long period of time between college. Perhaps briefly when I told her I tried to kill Natalie. That was all in the past. It doesn't even matter to me anymore. I love Clare, Clare loves me. And I will never be able to stop saying that.

If only I wasn't in the hospital. I could be having the time of my life with Clare. But spending time with her is just as good.

_"So when are you going to leave the hospital?"_

_"Well the bullet is out of my leg, so I just need a cast and a lot more blood and I'll be good to go." _I told her with a smile.

_"Good, I think we both could use some fun."_

_"Got that right."_

After that visiting hours were over. She gave me a goodbye kiss and left the hospital. I could hardly go to sleep that night. My life had turned around. Not completely, but Clare was in my life. The whole Natalie hating thing and the lying stuff was what caused this. Also the akwardness when I found out Clare was stripper. My life was messed up. But when Clare was here then gone I needed stablization. And Clare can bring that.

Before I went to sleep I got a text. From the one and only Clare.

**Goodnight Eli:) I love you - Clare**

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the last chapter. And some reviews would be nice. It's almost midnight so I have to get off or else my momma will get mad. And sorry if there any mess-ups in the writing. I didn't have time to check it. So see you in some other point in life!<strong>


End file.
